Gabriella's new best friends
by charlenerennie7
Summary: Gabriella hasn't been so great, but it was going well. She had been moved to England away from her friends and started to make brand new ones, What happens if she falls in live with Tom? By the way it's a crossover between the 3 stories. It's half of Narnia and half Harry potter, even HSM


"Hi, mum. Where we going to today?" Gabriella asks.

"We are moving to another place, but I am hoping you'll like it there." Her mum says.

"Mum, I can handle anything if we move to another part of the country, but we are moving to Untied Kingdom, but I must admit everyone can meet somewhere, but I won't know anyone there." Gabriella said getting up out of her seat

"So true, Gabriella."

"I'll go and tell Troy and the others that I am leaving and also mean that I am moving away from Albuquerque."

"Gabriella, you won't have to tell them. Because they all ready know we're moving."

"So, I don't have to tell them anything? But what if I have to tell them again. Because they might not know that I am moving to the Untied Kingdom with my family." Gabriella said full of life. Jarred was going to be with her in Slytherin.

"Gabriella, I'm gonna pick you up after school tomorrow, but I am coming to pick you up after school this afternoon, but if I die your aunty will come and pick you up, okay?" Her mum said hoping that she wouldn't die.

"Alright, mum." Gabriella said as she began to pack her stuff.

"Yes we are moving. So get packing."

"Okay, mum."

"Are you ready, Gabriella?" Her mum said getting the suitcases and the boxes into the car as they both picked the suitcases up from the floor and into their car.

"Yes, I am ready, ready as I'll ever be, mum." Gabriella said with wisdom and she just remembered that she had forgotten to pack her teddy bears into a suitcase, then she remember to take the selfs down. The house was ready for another person to use and, so, that they could go to East High school.

"Well, come on, let's go."

"Mum, I have to pack some-else." Gabriella just remembered one other thing to put into her suitcase. Gabriella had five suitcases and her mum had five suitcases as well and her mum had forgotten to pack the phone into her bag.

"I thought you said you pack everything, Gabriella."

"Sorry I lied mum. I won't be doing a lie again. I promise and mum, you have forgotten yours and my phone. Because there is to in each of the rooms that we both were living in." Gabriella said as her mum got out of the car and got the two phones and put them in one of the boxes of theirs. Gabriella's dad was gonna met them at the airport. So, they can catch the plane together as they planned on together.

"I have also forgotten something and I forgive you, Gabriella. Now get back to doing what you were doing and I'll be back in a second." Her mum as she went back into their old house. Gabriella saw Troy driving his trunk to her house, but then he decided to drive his trunk to the airport. He had realised that she was really moving away, but his heart felt for Sharpay Evans. He was beginning to think about her, then his heart knew it was her he had been falling Sharpay ever since Gabriella had started at that school.

"Okay, mum and I think I've finished with the last piece of clothing."

"Well, let's go. We got a busy day a head of us and I had put the phones away in the boxes." They weren't driving just yet. Gabriella had to tell her friends that she was leaving the school to go to Hogwarts, which had been in Scottland.

"Let's go, mum." Gabriella said as she ran upstairs to her bedroom to get some sleep for the next dad. Gabriella's dad was really going to meet them both at the airport to catch the plane to the Untied Kingdom.

* * *

Gabriella had got up out bed and went to the bathroom. She, then started to feel a bit dizzy and but wasn't dizzy in the end. Her and her mum drove to school, but the lession had started and Gabriella walked over to her locker, then she started to clear it out and put it into her bag, when the lession had finished Troy had walked over to her and he realised a sad face on, but he just ignored her and he had his arm around Sharpay, then he started to kiss her on the lips. Gabriella had tried to forget about what she had just saw between the both of them.

"Taylor, what did he just do? I thought he liked me and he cared, but it doesn't matter." Gabriella cried out with a tear forming down her face.

"He ignored you and he knows your leaving. So, you don't need to flatter yourself." Taylor shouted and Gabriella couldn't believe she had done that, but she thought Taylor was her best friend.

"I can't believe you said that and I thought you were always my best friend, but you lied to me. You were just pretending to be my best friend. Everybody, exccept Chad. Chad has been a good friend to me since I got here, but you just turned it upset down." Gabriella told her and Troy could hear the convertion between them both, but he saw her run out and walked down the hallway.

"Gabriella, can you tell me what's going on and why?" Troy said standing behind her.

"I am leving to the Untied Kingdom and I won't see you ever again. I am leaving to get away from all the pain you and Sharpay have given to me, but this is all your fault, Troy. I even thought that Taylor was a good friend to me, but you turned her against me, but I still have to say. Why is this all on me, Troy? Tell me the truth. You kept walking away from me, but even ignoring me. Troy, what more is there to you? Your putting more hate on to me than you think. I really have tried to risk it all, but you've just made it more risky for me, Troy. This is all on you this time." Gabriella said furiously at him and ran of to the girls toilets. She started to throw up a little bit of food and even blood. She tried to calm herself down and Lucy Pevensie had showened up from Narina. Aslan watched Gabriella throwing up. Caspian had gone in to rub her back the hole had closed.

"What is your name?" Lucy, Caspian, Edmund, peter and Susan asked her and they stayed and talked with her all afternoon.

"My name is Gabriella Montez and what are your names?" She asked all five of her new best friends and they had been from a different zone, but they couldn't go back to their time.

"Hi, Gabriella. This is Lucy. This is Caspian, Edmund, Susan and my name is Peter." He said standing next to her as they all helped her of the floor and took her to the school nurse, then the nurse took her in for a check up. The five of them had been invited to Hogwarts school as well.

"Where's Gabriella?" Sharpay said looking at the table that Gabriella normally sits at. Troy also looked over to Gabriella's table as well. She had been throwing up all afternoon, then the school nurse walked into the girl's toliets.

"Gabriella, come with me to the school hospital room. So, I can take a quick check up on you." She said and Gabriella was hoping that she wasn't pregnant, but the truth is that she wasn't pregnant at all to her, but later in the afternoon her mum had walked the hallway and went to the classroom to see Gabriella and to pick her up from the classsroom.

"I'm here to pick up Gabriella." Gabriella's mum said standing outside the classroom door.

Gabriella got into the car with her mother and drove to the airport. The lady had come by to give them something to eat. Gabriella went to the toilet and she had a bit of blood coming from her troat, but she had tried to stop the bleeding from coming from her mouth. She realised that she was going to die at her age of 5 years old. The bleeding had stopped and she went to sit with her mother

"Mum, do you think I might be dying? Because I've been bleeding alot lately and I've been sick as well." She told her mum and she looked at her, but she didn't feel like herself any more, then she needed to find her strenght to live a longer life.

"Gabriella, it's probably, because your falling apart from yourself and you need to find your strenght again, even gain it back, Gabriella. You'll be fine, Gabriella." Her mother said eating a grape and cherry.

Troy broke up with Gabriella on her phone and she said what ever to Troy on her moblie phone, but she didn't have the nerve to talk to him on the phone any more. It was so obvious that he had broken her heart. Because he was dumping her for Sharpay. She slammed shut her phone and passed it to her mum. So that she could give it to her father.

"Mum, Troy broke up with me for Sharpay, but the truth is he never loved me for his right being, but I have to learn to move on and forget about it because I'll be making new friends. With new people."

"Thank you, for telling me the truth, Gabriella." Her mum said thoughtlessly to her.

"Mum, are we there at the new home, yet?" She asked questioning her mum and her mum nodded yes. They were really proud that they were going to a new house on the country side. Her mum was focusing on the on the planes wing.

"Yes, we are there, Gabriella." As she got of the plane and into her car, then her husband followed her from behind.

"Thank you, mum I gonna love it there, but when get there I am hoping to go outside and look at all of the birds and even the trees." She said, which was yet to come for her in hopes of dreams.

"Why don't you sit next to me? Because the plane will be departing from Albuquerque very shortly." Her mother asked as she set next to her and her father sat behind her with a smile. Gabriella smiled and looked at her dad, but her mum had forgotten to give the phone to her father, then she passed it to him and he switched it of, so, that it wouldn't mess with the planes machines.

"Mum, we just got here and I would go out for some air, then I could go and get some lunch. Mum, do I start at Hogwarts School?" Gabriella asked her mum before putting her plate away in the sink in the kitchen, then she took her mums keys and went out for a walk by the river side.

"Well, I gonna un-pack mine and your clothes, but not yet anyway. Because we're not there yet and I hope you have an amazing time at Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry and Ive been told that it's an amazing school for everybody that's there, but you have to make some new friends by then, Gabriella. I have really high hopes for you, Gabriella." Her mum said on doing the boxes as Gabriella's dad came to help her put her things away into her bedroom closet. He put the bed up for Gabriella when she comes home for the summer hoildays. Gabriella was going to be there for 19 years at Hogwarts school. Her parents hope that she'll find a new boyfriend, but that was soon to come with faith and even destiny.

"Thank you, mum, but I can do it myself, but then again. Yes, you can help me put my clothes away." Gabriella said thanking her mum.

"Your welcome Gabriella." Her mother said as she welcomed her with a gentle smile on her face.

* * *

Then the plane started to land at British Airways for London. Gabriella's mum need to find a train for the country side and Gabriella took hold of her suitcase, then she followed her to the train station.

"Gabriella, I see our train there on platform 6. This has got to be the right train for us." Gabriella's mum said hoping that it was the right train for the both of them. She was right and it was the right train. Because their house was a manor of their own. It had been the Montez Manor and they found that someone had left there bag on the train and decided to take it to their new home with them, but it didn't belong to any one else. Because it was their's to take home with them. Gabriella was hoping to find a new boyfriend at Hogwats.

"Mum, I start Hogwarts school tomorrrow and I will miss you most of all, but I wouldn't see Troy ever again. Because he's out of my life now and I don't care if he moves here with his girlfriend, that's why I'd never worry about a thing that is going on in Albuquerque. I'll be much happier here as I'll ever will be far away from Troy Bolton and his friends." Gabriella said with a heavy heart and she went to her new bedroom and put all of her stuff in her new bedroom. Gabriella's dad had was going to live with them as well., but they had a house elfs working down in the kitchen. There was a house elf named Eddy and Edward. They had been working there for about 6 years now and waited for a new family to live with them.

"Gabriella, you wouldn't have to worry about Troy. Because he took your best friend." Her mum said as she knew he betrayed her, by not being a good friend to her, but she didn't need him anymore than she thinked about it, but she kept it in and acted like she didn't care.

"I know he did, mum, but I don't care and he hasn't been the right kind of friend to me, ever since I was there, even Taylor hasn't been a supportive friend to me, mum." Gabriella told her mum as a mum came up with a ticket holder in his hand.

* * *

Then the next day of school had just started for Gabriella. She had forgotten about Troypay and moved on and one morning she got up, then got her suitcase and started to pack her clothes for Hogwarts. She got into the car with her mum and droved to the train station and her mum want to know where Platform 9 and 3 quarters was, then Gabriella walked through the wall and found that there was a train, she then got onto the train to find a spot that she could sit in.

"Hi, mind if I sit here? Everywhere else is full." He asked if he could sit with her.

"Of course, you can sit with me." Gabriella said as she put her bag away onto the shelf of the train.

"I'm Tom Riddle and you are?" He asked sitting in front of her and he did the exact same thing he put his bag away. Gabriella helped him put his bag away onto the shelf of the train.

"My name is Gabriella Montez." Gabriella said as Draco Malfoy walked into the train's room to join them both.

"Tom, who is he?" Gabriella asked him and she looked at him, but he didn't know him either.

"My name is Draco Malfoy. I happen to be a first year at Hogwarts." Draco said to the both of them as he set next to Tom Riddle. Draco couldn't help, but notice that her nose was bleeding.

"Gabriella, your nose is bleeding." He told her and Tom even noticed it as well. Gabriella began to get a bit dizzy and fell into a deep sleep and Tom moved quickly to her side, so, that he could lay her head on his lap and he soon felt a bit angry at Draco Malfoy.

"Draco, you have to go and do that to her, didn't you? She has dizziness and her mum even knew about it." Tom exclaimed to him, then Hermione looked at the girl who was asleep. Hermione saw blood driping from her nose and just walked away to sit with Harry and Ron.

"I'm sorry, Tom, but I didn't mean to. It's just that, she must have injured herself or something." Draco explained and he walked out and down to sit with Pansy, Crabbe, Goyle and Blaise. After Draco left, Gabriella woke up with a headache and she looked at Tom who sitting next to her.

"Gabriella, are you alright? You got kind of dizzy. When Draco said your nose was bleeding, but it was only a little bit of blood coming from your nose." Tom said as he helped her drink a little bit of water.

"How long was I out for?" She said hoping that it was just 1 hour and Tom started to open his mouth to speak.

"You were out for 1 whole hour, but the question is: Are you okay?" Tom asked her nicely as she sat up to talk to him.

"Yes, I am okay, Tom. I just got a bit dizzy." She told him, but he already knew that she had dizziness spells over her, then the train stopped at the hogwarts train station.

Higrid had been waiting on them coming onto the platform and, then he saw Gabriella drop to the floor, but Tom carried her. Higrid told every student to wait so that Tom and him can put her in the hospital wing. Tom had stayed with her through out the night and it was taking some time for Gabriella to heal up, but then she woke up with him holding her hand. She had been on the drip. Madam. Promfrey had walked in the room to check if she was alright to go to dinner with Tom to the great hall to have something to eat.

"She's okay now, Tom. She can go and have something to eat." She said as she took the empty drip off of her.

* * *

Dumbledore had been standing up out of his seat and Miss. McGonagall had called out Gabriella's name. Gabriella hoped she wasn't gonna fall and she didn't fall this time. Because she found a will to stop it again.

"I know where to put you. Slytherin." The hat said and she went to join them all.

"I am so happy that we have Gabriella and Tom Riddle in the Slytherin." Pansy said to her classmates and everybody went to there dorms. Apart from Gabriella she went outside for a while.

"Gabriella, what are you doing out here on your own?" Tom asked her, but she had thought that he had been following her from behind her. She turned her head and he sat beside her.

"I just came on my own to get some fresh air." Gabriella said as she looked at the lake and all of her doubts had gone.

"I am glad that we both are in Slytherin and sorry about Draco when he said your nose was bleeding." He said hoping that she won't drop again, but she didn't let it happen again, then he got up and helped her of the ground. It had been a while now and she went to bed to get some sleep.

"Goodnight, Gabriella." Tom said as he shut the door and she opened it, then said her goodnight.

"Goodnight, Tom." Gabriella said shutting the door behind her back and she fell asleep on the couch. The next day started and Gabriella had sent her mother a letter to say that she was having a good time at Hogwarts school. She turned around anfd bumped into Tom as he had a letter to send to his mother as well. He helped her of the ground.

* * *

Meanwhile in Griffindor and Hermione started to talk to Harry, but Ron had gone to get something to eat from the great hall. Ron saw Gabriella walking with Tom Riddle and decided to go and talk to them both. He gave a wave to him and Gabriella had gone outside to sit by the lake. Ron had stared at Hermione coming into the room, but she saw her boyfriend talking to the enermy, then she decided to let it slide by.

"Gabriella, we have potions this morning." He said and she had a text from Troy telling her how's it going with Sharpay.

"I know, Tom." She said and he noticed the sad look on her face. He took her phone and he looked at the text from one of her old friends.

"He has got to stop texting you, Gabriella and you shouldn't be listening to him at all. Because we have a lession to get too and we don't wanna be late for the first lession of the day. It wouldn't be fair to you." He yelled at her making a tear fall from her eye and she ran away from him, but instead she sat by the lake looking at the birds, even the trees. She was hoping that he wouldn't shout at her like that ever again.

No-one had seen Gabriella since the first lession had started, but Tom knew where she was. She was sitting by the lake when Tom sneaked up on her. She walked away and went through the forest.

"Gabriella, I am sorry that I yelled at you and I should have known better to be a good friend to you." Tom said and pulled her into his arms.

"I forgive you, Tom, but it's just that, since I left East High School. Sharpay and Troy had been texting me everyday and they won't leave me alone. I've been trying to ignore them, but they won't stop texting me. I don't want to do." She told Tom and started to cry and he hugged her again. After a while it started to make her feel better. Because he cared and he had to take her to see Dumbledore to see what he could do, he then sent a letter to her mother. Her mother was visiting America and went to talk to Troy Bolton's mother.

"Your son has got to stop texting my daughter. It has hurt her enough, don't you think?" Miss. Montez warned Miss. Bolton and even her husband. They both nodded into an agreement.

"Yes, he has hurt her enough and we gonna have a talk with him about it. Because it's not fair on Gabriella gettig hurt on her moblie phone and she's in London going to Hogwarts school, but Troy can't go there to see her. Because it wouldn't matter to her at all." Mr. Bolton said to Gabriella's mother and Gabriella's mum came back to the Untied Kingdom.

"Gabriella, it's alright now and he stopped texting you." Tom said with relief to her and she sighed which was a good thing. Because she didn't have to listen to him 24 hours a day.

"Thank you, Tom. I am proud that you told me that." Gabriella said thanking him with so much of her wisdom.

* * *

Harry had been in the library with Hermione and Ron reading a book, but then he saw Tom Riddle walking by the library with Draco, Blaise, Crabbe, Goyle, Pansy and Gabriella. He began walking over to listen to their convertion that they had going on.

"Boys, can we talk to yous later?" All five of the boys nodded yes and walked away to the library.

"Gabriella, do you like Tom? I know it is werid, but I am asking you the question." Pansy exclaimed to Gabriella and Tom could overhear the convertion that they were having amongst each other.

"I don't know, Pansy and if I did like him, but I just don't know. I'll try to think about it, Pansy." Gabriella said with true honesty to her and she walked over to the lake to read a book and she realised that she had magic in her, but she wasn't human like Troy and Sharpay was.

"Okay, I'll see you later then, Gabriella." Pansy say waving goodbye to her and walked away to join the others. Tom followed Gabriella to the lake and set next to her, then he started to talk to her by the lake.

"So, what was the talk about?" Tom asked and he caught a glimpse of her, but help that he was falling in love with her, then he couldn't deny it to her and they only been new there for about two days now, but he didn't even care about it. He didn't know what he wanted for his future with her, but she and he had to think about it.

"The talk was about you, Tom." She told him in reply to the question and he held out a hand to help of the ground.

"Gabriella, do you think about half of the time? Because I heard you say to Pansy that you would think about me and hoped that you would tell that you liked me, even loved me for who I am, instead of me hating on you." He said not knowing that she would dropped into his arms. He had carried

* * *

It was now the week-end, the night Germaine lloyd, Jerry Russo went out looking for Mollie Tisdale he was out for about an hour now looking for her and he tried to get her to breathe and he couldn't find her. Eventually he did. But that was in the back of an alley on the floor bleeding to death. So he ended up having to take her to the hospital where he was sat waiting till 18 o'clock at night and midday. He couldn't let his parents know either cause he didn't have his phone with him. Luckily Mollie did, he went into her coat pocket and took it out where the was an incoming call from Hermione, their Mom. He explained to her what had happened, as usual she panicked. Pansy, her Dad, was boiling with anger and hatred in both of their eyes as they looked over at JJ Ashton.


End file.
